ENRG
by Spartan036
Summary: The estranged adopted son of Glynda Goodwitch reluctantly signs up for Beacon academy, even though he has been moved up two year Secretly, he has a strange power that his mother doesn't know ...And that power will either get him expelled or killed. Will he have what it takes to become a huntsman even though he doesn't want to be one? Blake x OC and Glynda x Ozpin
1. Prologue 1

A man carrying a large chunk of cloth runs in the streets in the middle of the night, behind him is a trail of dead bodies. The bodies are wearing strange cloak's with a mark similar to the grimm beast. More figures arrive but he dispatches them with his C96 Mauser pistol, he hides behind the wall of an alley.

"Find him! That child is our salvation!" ordered the elderly cloaked man. The rest nod towards him and they ran alongside him.

The man slowly walks out of cover. He runs towards another street, far from those maniacs! Almost no one is answering, he tries the last door but hesitates. A huntress, they kill monsters and his boy might be considered one...But still, she will never know his secret even her.

He knock on the door and places the large chunk of cloth in front of the porch. He runs off and turns for a moment...

"Forgive me son...But its better to live as a normal child with the proper person to protect and love you than being worshiped and used as a weapon." He runs off.

The door opens to reveal a young woman in her early 20's, wearing her white shirt and short black pants, on her face is a pair of glasses.

"I wonder who would-Oh my God!"

She unwraps the cloth to reveal a child. The child begins to cry and she picks him up.

"Shhhh, its okay." She cradles the child and he begins to calms down.

She carefully unwraps the cloth to reveal the child has blonde hair like her. The woman carefully looks around her surroundings and turns around.

"I need to talk to Ozpin about this..."

She looks at the child.

"Orphanages are starting to get corrupt...I can't just give to someone else or one of my friend. But if I have to take as one of my own...No, I'm a huntress now, I don't have any business for mother duties."

The woman realizes that it would feel cruel to send off this child as she has been chosen to take care of this boy.

"Well, if it has to come to this...I think I should name you Ener."

She closes the door and it reveals a sign in front of it, it reads "Goodwitch".


	2. Prologue 2: A start of something new

Ozpin and Crimson make their way in the streets. They wondered why would Glynda call them in the middle of the night, she said that she has a problem.

The two reached their destination. In front of the door is Adam and Roman waiting outside, Adam was the youngest one of the group friends but Crimson can't shake off a nasty streak on the faun even though they have been friends since Beacon while Roman was a party animal yet had a sense of morality and leadership.

"She called you guys too?"

"Yep, so far she isn't answering." Roman replied.

"Maybe the problem has been solved." Adam yawned, his mask slightly dims representing his tiredness. A cry is heard in the house causing the group to jump.

"What the heck?" Roman observed.

Adam leans closer to the door and hears some singing.

_"There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I like to go there in your sleep,_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in your castle in the cloud."_

Roman raises an eyebrow alongside Adam. The group look at each other.

"Was that Glynda?" Crimson asked with her eyes wide.

The door begins to open to reveal Glynda, she has a look of fear in her eyes.

"Glynda you look like you've seen a ghost." Ozpin worried.

"Whats the problem?" asked Roman.

"Guys...I...I'm a parent now."

"WHAT!?" the group panicked in unison.

"Who was the bastard!?" Crimson eye's flared as her knuckles begin to fire up.

"I'll kill him!" Adam pulls out his katana known as wilt. Ozpin does the same as he pull out his sword from his cane-like sheath.

"Count me in!" Roman roared.

"Guys calm down, he's not my biological kid." Glynda remembered how they always looked out for each other in Beacon. Even though they were on different teams, they still hung out with each other.

"Some guy left him out in front of my door step, I don't weather to give him off to an orphanage or give him to one of you or Summer. She does have kids."

"I think two is enough." the group turns to see Summer Rose, she has long red hair and wears a white cloak, black blouse, and red skirt with red trimmings.

"Can we see the baby?" Asked Adam.

"Sure. But please be quiet, he already fell asleep." The hunters get inside the house. The six go upstairs, there sleeping on her bed is a baby, he has the same hair as Glynda.

"Did you feed him?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes, I fed him milk and baby food which a bought out of contingency." Glynda replied.

"Awww, he's a adorable!" squeed Crimson alongside Summer.

"He almost look like you." Adam commented.

"So...Any ideas what to do?"

The hunter look at each other in worry. Roman doesn't have any responsibilities as a parent nor Adam, Crimson may or may not have any skills and Ozpin is too busy while Summer has enough kids.

"I'll-" Summer began to speak.

"I made my decision." The hunters look at Glynda, she picks up the baby and he opens his hands. The child opens his eyes and smiles to her while making a little laugh.

The hunters smile even Adam who has never smiled before.

"I'll name him Ener, Ener Goodwitch."

"So...Who's the babysitter?"

"I choose...Crimson!"

"M-Me? Well..." Glynda gives Ener to Crimson.

"Hello there you little asskicker." She plays with Ener's hand.

"Glynda Jr." chuckles Roman. Crimson gives Ener back to Glynda, Ozpin joins her watching the child.

"You guys almost look like a family." comments Summer.


	3. Years Later

Years later

Ener gets up from his bed after a long exhausting rest, the boy looks around his surroundings and decides to open the door. Ener walks down stairs, the tv is off after watching that horrid VMA show which made him throw up.

"Well, the sun is coming down and its a good day, better go outside." Ener spots his pistols, ultra and violence on the table. The C96 Mauser-like weapons could morph into dual swords one you straighten the handles, the barrels split in half and the blade comes out. The young Goodwitch goes to his room and opens his closet.

He puts on his black pants, he then puts on his white-long sleeve shirt and tucks it in his pants. Hanging by the door is his tie rack, he picks his trademark tie, the red one and then puts on his black vest. Ener gets out of his room and grabs his holsters then his pistols, next to the pistols is a note.

_"Don't forget these-Mom." _

He opens the door, revealing the sun wanning down. The streets of Vale are full of energy so far as students hang out with their friends, bikes pass by each other and traffic beginning to happen anytime soon. Ener walks down the streets passing by Gus's music shop with a TV playing Casey Williams newest album "This will be the day" which was Glynda's favorite song, he then passes by Geoff's coffee shop and enters Ryan's video games store.

A lot of horrible things have happened, Adam has joined the white fang while Roman decided to go into a life of crime alongside Crimson, the person who taught him how to be human and gaining him the nickname: "Little asskicker". He tires to not blame his mother but can't feel like its her fault that she did this.

_"Dammit Ener, stop thinking about hose things! Good thing always come to an end, people are one of them." _

Ener enters the area and spots a demo of _Red vs Blue season 11. _From what he could tell, its an episodic adventure game that has so far 10 seasons and many others coming this way. Ener looks at the shelves which had an assortment of games ranging from dating sims to-Oh my. In front of Ener's eyes is his favorite video game, P_roject Freelancer_. He remembered the first time he played it in some weird girl named Ruby's house for a project along with her sister assisting them, one of the students turned on Ruby's PS16 and the game came up. Of course a son of a huntress would never pay those things because after all, its an anime dancing game but alas Crimson told him in order to make friends, you need to agree to something that you don't agree to, then you'll gain their trust.

So after playing the game, he loved it! Ener picks up the case, in front of the cover is the trademark character, Tex. She wears an outfit mixture of black and yellow complete with a skirt, she has blonde hair. The boy flips the case over to see more of the characters like the young twins North and South, York, and Carolina. The boy goes to the counter to pay for the game, he places 15 Lien on the counter.

"Mom's in work?" Asks the store clerk Monty.

"Yep, says she'll be taking an all-nighter." Ener replies.

"She is a huntress after all, not surprised. So hows signal?"

"Great, says she might put me in Beacon..."

"Well, thats pretty good!"

"Yeah...See you later."

Ever since when he visited Beacon at a young age with his mother, he accidentally entered the training course that involved long ranged weapons and picked up a rifle mixed with a spear and sword. The young boy fired at all three targets right in the bulls-eye, but of course the owner who was Nayla Niko's was angry at him and almost yelled at him.

The huntress saw that her adopted son has the potential to become a huntsman just like every other Goodwitch, she trained him and later put him into Signal Academy where he could go beyond the boundaries of his skills. He hated that idea of him being a huntsman, he wanted to be a baker or a singer not a huntsman. It was at that moment, he had to fake every emotion regarding the subject. While saying "I don't want to be a huntsman" is easy, it isn't easy to say for Ener, for first time she actually saw him as someone that has pride for something he's good at.

As Ener continues walking, he spots the town fair that had just begun. Ener observes his surroundings, there are raffles and games like shoot the beowolf and nevermore strike.

"I'd like to take a ticket." Ener requested. He picks shoot the beowolf, Ener pulls out his ultra and violence and aims them as the counter begins, beside him is a girl that almost looks like Nyla Nikos wielding the same weapon he picked up as a kid. A metal print-out of a beowolf pops up from the side and Ener shoots it, more appear and slide towards him, the girl fires her weapon at two of them while Ener finishes off the others.

"Your a good shot." She complemented.


	4. This will be the day we open up the door

"Long time, no see Ener." Ener turns to the girl who is firing alongside him, she looks familiar in some way as if he saw her during his trip during Mistral.

_Was it Petra, Phyrrus, Phosperous? Come one Ener, think...Pyrrha! _

"Um, your Pyrrha right?" Ener remembers a girl that taught him in some school, she taught him how to fight and show respect to your opponent in a fight even though he/she is a jerk. Thanks to her, he knows the definition of mercy and wisdom in the battlefield.

"Guess you still remember my name, so how's you and your mother doing?" Pyrrha asks Ener. The gallery is already over and the two walk together.

"Were doing good, says if I keep up the good work, I'll make it to Beacon. Get the pun?" Pyrrha giggles at the joke.

"I get it. Speaking of Beacon, I'm heading there tomorrow, heard its really challenging and you seem to like challenges. You are a Goodwitch after all and your family seem to love them." Ener gives a forced chuckle.

"Well, I'm suppose to act huntsman-like."

"You haven't changed did you En?"

"Pfft, just a few patches." Pyrrha laughs softly. A car honks towards Pyrrha and Ener, in the car is Nayla Nikos.

"Oh, gotta go. It was nice seeing you!" She walks away from Ener and gets in the car. Nayla talks to Pyrrha and turns towards Ener, she glares at him.

Ener wearily waves to the mother. The car drives off, the boy felt a little jealous about Pyrrha, she has a Mom and Dad that care for her while he only got a Mom who's not even his Mom and barely even spends time with him. Ener sighs and continues his walk.

Passing by numerous cafe's, he spots Ruby and her older sister Yang, he knew the sisters since childhood but they barely even know him or think he exists so he continues walking, the breeze is wonderful alongside with the weather. He passes by stores and enters the local arcade, the games are _RT combat _and _Gauntlet. _

Ener tries _Gauntlet__, _so far he liked the game but quickly got bored so tried _RT combat_. He chooses Ray and his opponent is Gavin, after playing the game, he leaves the arcade.

Ener checks his watch.

"Guess I still got some time." He goes to the _From dust til dawn_ shop, he looks at the dust being used in the tubes. Ener learned from his class that dust comes from pieces of magic crystals, on the other side is Ruby listening to her headphones. The young Goodwitch would say hi but due to the sound, there's a small chance of her not hearing him. He grabs a newspaper detailing a white fang attack that happened years ago.

_The attack began when one Cardin Winchester and Bell Morrious tried to help a male Faunas who was being assaulted, the two got into a fight with the attacks and the attackers quickly fled. A Faunas woman went up to Bell and thanked her while Cardin helped the male Faunas get up, little did he know that the man had a dust bomb strapped on to him, he detonated the device, killing 57 people and injuring 73 among them is Bell who had lost an arm. The tearful Cardin Winchester had this to say "We just wanted to help..." _

Ener grew disgusted with the white fang, idiots who think there doing good but there doing more harm. He hears a gun clicking in front of the counter, the boy pulls out his ultra and violence pistols and takes cover behind a shelf. He leans to the side to see a familiar figure, Roman Tourchwick, the guy always took him to bowling when he was a kid.

"Just take my Lien and leave!" The old clerk pleaded.

"Calm down, I don't want your money...Grab the dust." The goons use the tubes to absorb the dust. A henchman opens a case and removes one of the several cylinders, which the group uses to dust from the tube containers.

"Crystals, burnt, uncut."

Ener backs up a little as he see's another henchman in front of him and Ruby. He goes behind the shelf.

"Ruby!" He whispered.

_Yep, she can't hear me._

The henchman pulls out his sword and aims it at Ruby. From Ener could tell, Roman came with a moderate amount of idiots.

"Alright, put hands where I can see'em."

No response from Ruby

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The goon turns Ruby around. He motions Ruby to take them off.

"Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!"

The girl squints her eyes a little.

"Ohhhhhh..."

Ener hears the fight behind the shelf, Roman motions his henchman wielding the pistol to go after Ruby. The henchman aims his gun at Ruby.

"Freeze!" Ener crotches and rolls over then aims violence catching Roman by surprise. The two kick the henchman outside of the shop while the others look at the girl and boy.

Ruby gets up and unfolds crescent rose into its scythe form while Ener's ultra and violence's barrels lower down to be replaced by long blades, he straigthens the barrels turning it into full sword form.

Roman chuckles at the boy.

"Okayyy...Get them!"

The first henchman runs towards Ruby, she spins her scythe while still latching on to it and kicks the henchman in the face. Three henchmen surround Ener, they start firing at him. The bullets fly towards Ener but he twirls both of his swords, deflecting them in the process, Ener twirls both of his surround to the right at the henchmen, their bullets end up hitting them. More fire from the back but with the same results, another gets up from cover and Ener spots him from the blades reflection.

Ener turns around as he fires his gun, he turns his sword to its edge and the bullets split in half, hitting two henchmen. Meanwhile Ruby aims crescent roses barrel down to the ground and flies up as another henchman tries to make a swipe at her, she fires a round off and hits one with the butt of her weapon. Ruby then fires another round at the another attacker, killing him instantly. Ener leaps over her and continues twirling his ultra and violence, he leaps again over him while Ruby knocks him into the air and follow him upwards, she kicks him in front of Romans feet. The two bodyguards who are standing by Romans side fire at Ener but he leaps again and does a barrel roll. Ener lands in between them and stabs them in the neck.

Roman backs up a little while looking at his dead henchmen.

"You worth a cent, truly you were..." He turns his head to Ruby and Ener.

"Well Red, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around and catching to my friends kid." Ener growls in response.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He aims his can at both of them, the end of the cane is a cover that forms a cross hair and he fires a smoke round at both of them.

Ener gets Ruby out of the smoke.

"Wanna takes some chances?" Ener asks Ruby while looking at Roman climbing up a ladder on the side of a building.

"Sure." Ruby replied.

Roman makes it to the roof, behind him is Ruby who got up while using crescent roses barrel. Ener is the last as he stabs his blades against the building, he flips over using the weapons handles and lands while taking them off the ground.

"Persistent..."Roman growled.

Ruby switches her weapon to shotgun mode while Ener switches his to pistol mode. An airjet arises from our of no-where and opens a hatch which Roman gets inside in.

Roman throws a red dust crystal at the two.

"I'll leave the other one as a warning for his mother! End of the line Red!" He fires a round at the dust crystal causing it to explode in front of the two.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" He stops laughing as the smoke clears.

"Huh?"

The smoke reveals Glynda using her wand to cast some type of barrier shielding her son and Ruby. Ener adjusts his glasses in worry, Glynda waves her wand and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown in the back and head towards the cockpit where Crimson is seen struggling with the controls.

"We got a huntress!"

Crimson nods and head towards the hatch and Roman takes her place. Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark-storm cloud right over the jet. With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks the windows, narrowly missing Romans head.

Crimson reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming bursts of energy as Glynda. The huntress blocks it, but the the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back flips out of the explosion, which destroys a part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. Crimson shatters the arrow with her blasts, but it reforms just in time to the hit the jet due to Romans aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encirlce the jet, but Crimson summons several glowing rings around herself and destroy the shards.

"Sorry to do this little ass-kicker..."

Ruby reverts her scythe into its rifle form and fires at Crimson, Crimson blacks the shots and create several blazing circles around her three opponents. Glynda telekinectically pushes both Ruby and Ener out of the explosions radius. The mother and son get up while look at the air-jet flying away.

"Your a huntress!" Ruby observed while the two Goodwitches look at her with similar glares.

"Can I have your auto-graph?!" Glynda glares at Ruby while Ener face-palms behind her.

* * *

So far what Ener could hear, Ruby is going to Beacon.

"At least its not me." He sighed.

_I'll probably get a lecture about how this makes up as evidence that I am worthy of Beacon._

The door reveals professor Ozpin, the man who was the closest thing to a father.

"Um, professor Ozpin?"

"You must be Ener Goodwitch." He leans closer to his eyes.

"You have...Red eyes..." He worriely stated while looking at Glynda who raised her eyebrow.

"I am not surprised that you fought Roman but tell me, where exactly did you get this fighting style from?" He shows the device with a video recording on it. It shows Ener doing the same moves he did from before.

"Well, its all natural instinct. I just learned it today." Ener replied. Ozpin squints his eyes in curiousity.

"According to your records in Signal, your an adaptable fighter and you seem to use the elements around you. The only problem is..." Ozpin looks at the digital document while Ener smiles that he can't be in Beacon.

_Maybe I'm not skilled enough or I'm too suspicious so I can't be trusted!_

"You lack defensive capabilities and seem to be a little...Apathetic."

Ener's smile turns into a frown.

"So tell me, what makes you an offensive fighter?"

"Well...I could leap and could do parkour?"

Ozpin turns to him.

"I think I see more abilities than those."

Ener is silent.

"I'm good with swords and pistols?"

"Well then, I have this genorus offer that you can't refuse..."

* * *

Glynda hugs her son while other people look on giggling. She gives them the classic Glynda glare and they look away.

"I can't believe my son is on his way into becoming a full-fledged hunter like me!"

"No problem Mom..."He fakes his enthusiasm.

"Well then, I'll be the schools main instructor so go to me if you want any help/dating advice."

Ener nods in response and she leaves.

"What have you gotten yourself into Ener..."

* * *

Norris Threshold stands on the deck of the airship, he wears a dark-grey leather flight jacket, a back shirt, a pair of padded jeans several pouches on the belt with a suspender, a pair of gloves, and thruster boots. In front of his upper part of his chest, is a holo-projecter, he wears a helmet/mask that has only one optical lens. Holstered over his back is a plasma rifle/chainsaw. On his back is a glowing line-like device that is glowing green.

"Sure Dad...No, I'm not in school yet." He sighs and his helmet flips off. A minihand grabs the helmet chin part and it dissolves in to its original form as the hand goes back to its compartment. The boy resembles Cardin in a way except a little short and slightly skinny.

"So that's Beacon eh? Nice man, maybe I'll gain a business partner if I show them Threshold security/multi-media corporation's creations. They'll love them to the point they're going to use them!" Behind him Weiss Schnee over hearing him.

"Maybe if I partner up with that Schnee girl our companies rivalry will end..." Weiss walks away.

"As if..." She hissed.

* * *

Ryka Cetus sharpens her trident, the girl has tan skin, grey hair and light blue tatoo's on her body. She wears a wears a skin-tight grey/blue tank-top that has similar marking like the tatoo's except their glowing. Around her waist is a short sarong-like cloth.

"Hmmm, I wonder...What kind of beasts I'll taste the moment I'm in the emerald forest..."She licks her lips.

"That Ruby girl looks good to eat...In a sexual way~" Ruby overhears her comments and she slowly backs up and goes to Yang.

* * *

Glades Glasnost loads a bullet into her Zimnyaya yarost' submachine gun. This is the day she has been waiting for, she wears a turtle-neck sweater, cargo pants, trench coat and military issued hat.

"The white fang attacked my country...I attack them." She growled. Her country used to be the most advanced until the white fang stole missiles that has winter dust rounds, the moment the missiles hit, it turned her beloved country to a snowy wasteland. Her people then took refuge underground to hide from white fang forces who have takened over half of the continent.

"Its my turn to fight..."


	5. Welcome to Beacon!

Ener walks along the docks on the air-ship, most students were talking about how there are going to be teams and many other things. So far the view of Vale is stunning but home is far away now. The only thing he could do now is play along with his Mom's expectations. Ener then spots Ruby talking to her older sister Yang.

"Of course I'm excited...I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't think I want people to know I'm special." Ruby admitted.

"Your not the only one but I only got skipped for 1 year." Ener enters the conversation with a smile on his face. Yang glares at him, thinking he is trying to score with the two sisters.

"And who exactly are you?"

"Um, Ener? I'm from the same school as Ruby."

"Oh really?" Yang gritted.

"Yeah, I visited your house before remember?" Yang squints her eyes at him. The blonde is ready to punch him until Ruby gets in the way.

"Sis, he's right. Remember he played our PS16?" Yang is confused, she feels like she had never met him before.

"The baby photo?" Ener reminded. Yang remembers Ruby when she was a baby, she had a habit on biting the ears of a baby boy wearing a beowolf sweater.

"That was soooooo cute~" Yang squeed.

"That's all you can remember about me?" Yang quickly hugs him and starts pinching his cheeks.

"You're still cute as ever!" Ener tries to resist the urge to pull out his pistols on her and tries to not look at her boobs. Her pinches hurt as hell.

"Please stop..."

Suddenly the holographic TV screen changes to a holographic Glynda.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" Glynda greeted.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My Mom." Ener replied.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this priestigious academy! Our world is experiencing a an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now its your turn to provide the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappears.

"Guys, look!" They could see Vale.

"Guess home isn't far away then..."Ruby observed. Yang places her hands on Ener and Ruby.

"Beacons our home now." Nearby is Jaun throwing up.

"Guess the view isn't for everyone..." Jaun runs past them while holding his hurl. Ener smiled at the two, even though they barely even knew him nor talk to him, he felt like they're like two sisters to him.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby sighed.

"Indeed it was...I wonder what kind of people we'll meet!" Ener stated.

"Ugh, I just hope it isn't vomit boy"

All three look at Beacon while smiling at the thoughts of being part of the school. Ener wondered if he got what it takes to be a huntsman even though he doesn't want to be one...Maybe when he becomes a baker he might need to know how to defend his shop.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoes!" Ruby disgustedly noticed.

"Oh my! Please don't get near me, my Mom will freak out if she finds out that there's puke on my vest!" Ener panicked.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang cried.

* * *

The three get of from the docks and look at the large school. They look in complete awe as the school towers over them while Ener has an unsurprised look on his face because he's been to Beacon before.

"The view of Vale got nothing on this!" Yang observed.

"Oh my gosh sis look!" Ruby turns into chibi form.

"That kids got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" The chibi Ruby flies towards the girl but Ener grabs her by the hood alongside Yang.

"Slow down kiddo, they're just weapons." Ener advised.

"Just weapons? They're an extension to ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby squicked.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your weapon? Aren't you happy about that?" Yang asked. Ruby transforms her weapon to its scythe form.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like new ones, but better..."

Ener raises his eyebrow.

"I know that feeling but sometimes, people are better than weapons." Ener replied while Yang pulls down Ruby's hood.

""But...Why would I need friends when I have you guys?"

Ener and Yang stare at each other then stare back at Ruby.

"Well-" Suddenly in a flash, a group of students surround Yang and they all dash down the road, spinning Ener and Ruby in the process.

"Actually, my friends are here, bye!" The dizzy eyed students regain focus as Yang and her pals leave.

"Wait, Yang, am I suppose to look after her?" Asked the confused blonde.

"Wait, where are we going?! Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby panicked, she stops for a moment while reeling.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." Ener places his hand on her shoulder.

"We all feel that way kid." Ruby falls backwards over a luggage, someone is standing over. The girl wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves too, on her neck is a necklace.

"Oh crap!" Ener panicked.

"What are doing?!"

"Uh, sorry Ms Schnee!" Ener apologized.

"Me too!" Ruby joined.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage that you caused?" Ruby is holding a dust case.

"Uhhhh..." Ener turns to her.

"Ruby put that down!"

Ruby is still holding the case while Ener is trying to stop the heiress from yelling at her.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?"

"No, I'm her ward and I deeply apologize for the little mishap. Um, Ruby give her back the case please." The heiress grabs the dust case while it leaves a trail of residue.

"Give me that! Dust! Water, lightning, fire!" Ruby is still confused.

"Elements." Ener corrected

"I know...I know..." She starts coughing from the dust pouring into her face. The amount of dust is starting to make the girl start to partially sneeze, Ener turns his finger sideways and places his finger underneath her nose, she sneezes a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity onto the heiress. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of a girl wearing a headband with an attached bow resembling cat-ears. The heiress is now covered in soot and Ener tries to brush it off but she smacks her hand on his.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolts! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I kind of don't count after all I'm the son of a huntress and stuff." The heiress turns to Ener.

"Your the son of a huntress? You look more like a bartender!"

"Watch it princess, you don't want to piss off the son of Glynda Goodwitch."

"Its Heiress actually." The group turns to see the same girl alongside Norris.

""Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company. One of the largest produces of energy propellant in the world."

"I was gonna say that, by the way, Norris Threshold, heir to the Threshol-"

"The same rival company that specializes in mech warfare, drone warfare, dust warfare, video game industry and all of the games leave at a cliffhanger in the sequel and saying that there is a third one coming out on a specific date and never comes out thus spawning memes."

"Annnnnddddd, I though you were on my side." Norris sighed.

"Oh yeah...3-1= full life 3!" Ener laughed histerically and stops laughing when the three looked at him like he was crazy except for the bow girl who was giggling. Ener blushes a little.

_"That bow...She's so cute..."_

"And the Schnee dust company that has controversial labor forces and questionable business practices"

Ruby giggled alongside Ener. The infuriated Weiss leaves while Blake disappears.

"Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby sighed.

"Hey Ruby, think you could take care of your own?" Ener asks.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead."

Norris and Ener leave the area. The two pass by a few people and Ener's old-friend Cardin, he just said hi and that's all it.

"So, what are your weapons?"

He pulls out his ultra and violence, the barrels flip over and the blade extends.

"These guys." Ener sharpens his blades as if they were his claws.

"Wow, I have this." Norris pulls out his multi-tasker. The gun has a rectangular barrel, on top of it is a handle.

"I call it the multi-tasker!" He straightens the gun and a large saw appears.

"So that's all? But what else?" Norris blinks his eyes.

"Oh." He picks something up from his pocket, its a cube containing what appears to a mech. The technican opens the cube, the mech come out of it, the mech is grey, its head is oval yet bulky, its left hand resembles pistons while the right has a gatlling gun, and it has bended legs.

"Well, I've seen better." Ener mocked. Norris pouts and shows off his kinesis module and his helmet/mask, it has a single glowing yellow optic, armor on the forehead and the chin.

"Still not impressed." Norris activates his jet-boots and begins to fly.

"You're average." Norris bows his head in shame and lands.

"How? I got the best grim-killing machines that money could buy, these could eviscerate an armor of death-stalkers." His helmet flips off revealing is confused face.

"Well, my Mom told me a hunter relies on his instincts and his friends not on fancy technology." Norris raises his eyebrow.

"But dude, friends are good but there not effective."

"Sometimes, the better you bond, the stronger you fight." The two spot a clearly disturbed and disgusted Glades and a talkative Ryka.

"So I tried the Ursa kidneys and guess what?"

"Please stop talking..."

"It was amaaaazzzzzzinnnnnggggg~"

"One day I'll rip your stupid tongue Cetus..." Glades growled.


	6. social butterfly

Norris and Ener continue walking discussing about random things while passing by some old buildings of Beacon even meeting the teacher along the way, while there are a lot who are familiar with him such as Oobleck and Port. They told him that they expect him to follow his mothers foot-steps and said that he will be a great huntsman.

"All students report to assembly." The speaker said. Ener and Norris nod to each other and start to run, beside them is Glades and Ryka running too.

"So hows your date?" Norris mocked, Glades turns to him with a glare while the young techy smirked.

"Shut up сука..." Glades growled while running.

"It went well, pssst, she doesn't seem to be the talking type..." Ener raised his eyebrow at the strange girl. Apparently Port said that she tried to eat his borbatusk and beowolf, she killed the beowolf first then ripped off its arm afterwards, grabbed a lighter from the teachers desk, roasted it and ate it. Port yelled at the girl but complemented her complex fighting style. The boys learned a lot from Glades while they learned of nothing from Ryka.

"Is she always like this?" Ener asks Glades.

"I just met the savage..."The tall girl replied.

"So what's you're name anyway? You don't seem to be around here."

"Glasnost, Glades Glasnost."

"So you want to be a huntress?"

"More than that...A soldier..." The four stop at the assembly hall. Among the crowd is Yang.

"Oh, my friends are there! See ya guys!" He waves goodbye to them, Norris and Glades go to the right while Ryka spots Phyrrha amongst the crowd. Back then, Ryka showed an amazing example of sportsmanship after the tournament stage broke down on the water, one of the debris fell on Phyrrha's head rendering her unconscious in the latter, Ryka jumped into the water and got the Amazonian out of there before she died.

"Sup Nikos!" Phyrrha turns to her.

"Ryka?"

"The one and only." The two begin to talk. Ener regroups with Yang.

"So where's Ruby?" The blonde girl asks.

"Well she told me to leave her after you and you're gang dashed through us Ms Xiao Long!" The irritated Ener replied. The boy inherited his mother's dialect and way of speaking.

"Jeez, you act like your Mom." Yang sighed.

"I do not! Where exactly did you get that observation from?"

"Well...Glasses and blonde hair." Ener worriedly backs away slowly. He spots that bow-girl, Ener feels like he met her before, that bow seems to resemble...

_Cat ears? Blake is that you?_

* * *

Kinder-garden, years ago

"What a fwek!" A boy tugs a Faunesses cat-like ears while children are standing and laughing, the Fauness has long black hair. Ener is among the children but he is not laughing, he holds his ball while looking at them. Ener always knew the Fauness, she was always bullied and treated like an outcast from the other children. Ener gulps and sighs, he raises his hand with the ball and throws it at the bully. The ball hits the bully behind the head and he turns around with a growl.

"What did you do that for!?" He hissed. Ener pulls out a toy sword his uncle Adam gave him as a child.

"S-Stay away from her!" The bully walks in front of him.

"Or what little wunt? Hide behind your Mummy's cape!?"

"Um..." He raises and points his toy sword at him, Ener swings his sword at his head causing him to fall over in pain. The bully gets up and launches a right swing at him and hits Ener in the cheek, Ener them jabs him in the stomach with the toy sword and swing his sword at his cheeks, knocking the bully down to the ground.

"Mr Goodwitch!" Ms South yelled. The spikey blonde teacher runs over to the injured bully.

"What happened here!?"

"Um...Edgar was picking on Blake."

"Don't lie to-" The young Blake walks in front of Ms South while still dragging her plush violet and green freelancer doll, her cat ears are lowered.

"He's right, Edgar was picking on me...And gave me a boo-boo..." The teacher gasps and notices a bruise on her cheek.

"Edgar Ray and Ener Goodwitch report to principle Norths office, immediately!"

* * *

Yang turns around in the crowd, spotting Ruby and a blonde-haired boy. Ruby parts ways with the boy.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"And just in time actually!" Ruby walks up to the two blondes.

"How's your first day little sister?"

"You mean you ditched me and I _exploded?" _ Ener grimaces at the thought of her having a mental breakdown.

"Still have that shocking affect?" Ener questioned.

"I guess...Maybe burning and cold..." She adorably sneezes while Yang chuckled. Ener worriedly asks her if she needs some medicine.

"Are you two being sarcastic?

"We wish! She tripped over the heiress of the Schnee dust company's luggage, and then she yelled at us, and then Ruby, and then almost exploded, and the heiress yelled again, and Ruby felt really, _really_, bad so she wanted her to sto-"

"You!" Ener turns while Ruby quickly jumps into his arms.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby cried.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off a cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang was shocked.

"See!"

"And you! Thought you could lie about being a son of a huntress, did you?"

"Look, Ms Schnee, we got off the wrong the track and-" She pulls out a pamphlet towards Ruby who gets off him. Weiss explains the pamphlet's details and goes on about dust usage.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby is confused.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss replied.

"Absolutely?"

"Since you two got off the wrong foot, why don't both of you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang advised with Ener smiling.

"Yeah, great idea sis!" Ruby clears her throat.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ener face-palms with Yang smiling nervously at him.

Weiss pouts in response.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on cloths and talk about cute boys, like, tall, blonde and lying bartender over there along with the other tall yet scraggly one." Jaune turns in response.

"Okay, that tears it. You better stop abusing your vocabulary or-"

"Wow, really!?" Ener sighs in response. Weiss glares at her.

"No." The three four spot professor Ozpin in front of the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then leaves.

Glynda walks forward.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed. Also I would like to speak to a certain Ms Schnee about what she said to my son calling him a lying bartender..."

**Anyone spot the Easter eggs? Does Agent South make a good teacher? More coming up in the upcoming chapter of ENRG! Don't forget the fanservice~**


	7. Reunion

The halls are filled with the sleeping bags of students, others admired the view while some are just plain old hyper-active and just can't wait to slay some death-stalkers or nevermore's. Ener overlooks the school over a balcony and gets back inside, in front of him is his sleeping bag, next to his sleeping bag is Ruby and Yang's sleeping bags.

"Writing letters back to Signal?"

"Yeah...Shame they couldn't come with me." The girl sighs.

"Well at least one of the gang is here with you!" Ener smiles warmly. Ruby chuckles in response to his joke, the blonde gets om his sleeping bag and pulls out his 7DS, he turns it on to play his favorite game: **RWBY.** The screen glows to reveal the character selection, Ruben, Blace, Weissford, and Yin. He chooses the story mode and it reveals the newest episode "The stray" It also introduces new characters known as "Peter" and "Sona Wukong."

"I know your from Signal but no offense..." Ener turns to her.

"You don't know that much?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Ruby continues writing while Ener continues playing. Suddenly Yang crashes next to them catching the two by surprise.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby continues to write her letter to her friends.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

Ener pouts to the two sisters.

"Except for him."

""I know I do!" She purrs at several muscular and shirtless guys, the blonde boy from the air-jet is seen wearing in a feetie pajamas, he waves at her, causing Yang to be disgusted in response and turns her attention to Ruby and Ener.

"Was that vomit boy?" Ener raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"He has a name y'know."

"Who?" The two blondes ask in unison.

"Jaun."

"Well he seems to be the type that has hidden potencial...Or somehow lied his way here." Ener replied.

"So anyway, what are you doing?" Yang asks.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that so cuuuuute!" She knocked back as a pillow hits her face, Ener snickers from her back, she takes off the pillow and pouts at Ener.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby replied.

"What about that Jaune fellow? He's...Nice! There you go! Plus one friend and one enemy!" Another pillow that is shaped like a dog hits her face. Ener laughs out loud at the scene.

"Also you got me! So that makes...Two friends! What streak kiddo!" Ruby turns on her back.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..."

"Well friends can't be made through just one simple word, you need to work through them and take it easy, my aunt Crimson told me that before she..." Ener spaces out. He remembered that incident, how Adam saved him from the crazed huntress but she was only aiming for the adults not him.

"...She what?"

"Never mind. Still Weiss doesn't seem to be the easily friendable type but-" He spots the bow girl from before, reading a book.

"That girl..."Ruby observed.

"You know her?" Yang asks.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"I think I know her and that Weiss girl...Can't put my finger on Weiss though..."

* * *

Years ago, 8:22 PM

Cardin and Ener go to the old park and grabs some baseballs. It was that time of year again, moving. So whats a better way to end it with an old-fasioned game of baseball with a mace.

Cardin gets on the pticher spot and readies the ball.

"Ready?" Ener slams the mace leaving a mark on the ground.

"Yep!"

"Here's to new beginnings! Good luck in Vale dude!" She throws the ball and Ener readies the mace.

"Thanks man." He swings the mace, hitting the ball and sending it flying.

"And its a home run!" Ener cheered.

"Wooohoooo!" Cardin yelled, as they see the ball flying, it crashes into a nearby white mansion.

"Its mine now! You better start runner once I get there!" A young girls voice screeched. Cardin and Ener panic and start to run. The taller boy vaults over the fence without ease while Ener tries to vault over it, only to have his pants caught on the fence.

"Help me man!" Cardin tries pull him off but the sharp part of the fence is already impaled on it.

"I can't!"

"Why!?"

"Your pants is impaled on the fence...You have-"

"No!" Cardin tries his best to pull off his pants but notices a white haired girl approaching them with a very angered expression, she is wielding a sword like weapon. The weapon begins to glow red. Ener tuns to see the angered girl, he gulps and takes off his pants revealing his Freelancer underwear, he rolls over and grabs his his torn pants.

"Come back her you scoundrels!" Cardin and Ener make a run for it.

* * *

"I hope she didn't see my face..."Ener gulped.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabs Ruby by the arm and lifts her up.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" The bow-girl looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over her spot.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two-I mean three!" Yang looks over to Ener while he is blushing.

"Aren't you...that girl who exploded?" She turns to Ener.

"And...That bartender?"

"Uhh...No?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can call me Crater..."She smiles while embarrassed. The male blonde remembered her nickname, Crater-face.

"Actually, you can call me Ruby." The bow-girl goes back to reading her book.

"Okay"

Yang whispers to Ruby.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know-help me!"

Ener face-palms behind the two, Yang turns to Blake.

"So...What's your name?"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks" The irritated girl replied, Ener knew it would take about four seconds for a situation to become awkward, Roman told him that and the birds and the bee's when he was five even though he didn't ask. One second left.

"It looks great on your hair!" Blake blushes at Ener's comment.

Ruby laughs uncomfortably.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes-its lovely! Almost lovely as this book!" Ruby,Yang and Ener stand there.

"That I will continue to read." The three continue standing.

"As soon as you leave! Except for him." Yang turns to Ruby.

"Yeah, this girls a lost cause and is a bit of a slu-"

"Whats it about?" Ruby asks Blake.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well...i-its about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah...That's real lovely!"

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of hero's and monsters ...They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress!"

Blake laughs a little alongside Ener.

"And why is that? Hoping to live ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be like those hero's in the books...Someone who who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ener chuckles at Ruby.

"Whats so funny?" Yang asks.

"Well, I've always been around with people like them. They taught me everything,like fighting for what was right and never to judge people for their appearances, ironically those type of people are human...and even the purest of heart can turn corrupted and their beliefs became twisted."

"Well of course, your the son of a huntress! I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah...But hunters aren't like that and the world isn't like a fairy tail. They aren't those heroic, macho and pure types, like I said; they're only human and humans could change."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better!"

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" She hugs Ruby, the redhead begins to struggle and kick.

"Cut it out!" The two sister begin to struggle, Ener looks at Blake.

"Long time no see huh?" Ener worriedly laughs.

_What if she forgot about me? What if this is a different Blake? I never knew her last name back at kinder." _

Blake chuckles.

"Still kept that toy sword?"

"Never forget about it! Still kept that thing for a long time, guess you still like to read books." Blake smiles warmly at the blonde boy.

"Of course, I became a bit of a book worm in the past few years. How about you?"

"Nothing much, playing video games and fighting Roman Torchwick like a boss!" Blake laughs at Ener while the two sisters are still fighting, Yang stops the scuffle and notices Blake is laughing with Ener.

"Really? Wow, You should be a baseball player instead of huntsman.""

"I had to run around town without my pants..." Blake continues to laugh.

"Aha! I knew it!" The two turn to Yang.

"You do know each other! So tell me you two's story, childhood friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We met in kinder-garden. Ener saved me from a bully by jabbing a toy sword in his stomach and smacking him with it, so hows Edgar?"

"He got expelled." Ener replied.

"Served him right." The two look at each other, he never forgot about Blake and when she moved, it was rather lonely without her. Him and her always worked together throughout the school years, ranging from kinder-garden to 6th grade.

Weiss storms in to the scene.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She turns to look at Yang and Ruby.

"Oh no, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tries to calm them down

"Oh _now _you're on my side!"

"I was always on you're side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister and him? They're only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health! And I kind of apologize to that boy because his mother yelled me."

Blake rolls her eyes at the fight, closes her book, reaches over to a candle, and blows it out.

* * *

"You monster! I want you out of this school!" Ozpin yelled at Ener. Ruby pushes him down while he stuttering to find explain, the angry students crowd around him.

"We don't allow you're kind here!" Blake screamed.

"Please, I could explain-" He tries to get up but is pushed again by this time Jaune.

"No, there's enough explanations." He raises his sword, Ruby hauntingly grins and readies crescent rose, Yang punches both of her fists together. The rest of the students ready their weapons, Glynda steps forward and pulls out her wand.

"Mom-"

"Your not my son..." She hissed. The huntress aims her weapon.

Ener wakes up from the dream and continues to breath heavily. How long will he have to keep this secret?

* * *

Glades opens her eyes to reveal Ryka smiling over her. She has a face of a complete lunatic, but not in a cute way. The tall girl groans and puts on her hat.

"Morning Glast!"

She rubs her eye. The girl won't stop talking and her talking mixing with that orange-haired one made it worse, unlike that black-haired boy, she wasn't so tolerant at all. Glades continues to walk to her locker while Ryka goes on about floating babies or whatever, Ryka said that she was raised under a rich family but decided to go into Beacon because she was rebelling against them, not only that, she was a part of the white fang until she wore a mask that made her turn evil then saw her mom get tossed off a cliff and claims to be part faunus even though she doesn't have the features of one and then said after that she was bitten by a radioactive shark then killed it and resurfaced only to affected by gamma radiation and getting amnesia which kind of contradicts her story.

"So after the initiation, how about we kill some floating babies?"

Glades growls in response.

"What? Babies creep me out." She pulls out her trident, she morphs it into its sniper rifle/ grapple hook form and aims it.

"Rock-a-bye bang!" She laughs as Glades gets zimnyaya yarost from her locker and continues to leave. Cardin and Ener see the two leave, Cardin preps his almace while Ener takes out his ultra and violence.

"What's their problem?"

"Dunno, I just met the girls."

"Lucky, you get the chicks and I don't, heard you slept with both Yang and that Ruby girl. What's you're secret pal?"

"Well, unlike you who acts like a jerk, I act like a gentleman and the ladies love a good gentleman...Also..." He flips the two barrels over and the blades extend.

"I did not sleep with them."

"Of course, I bet you'll have a ton of chicks by the end of the year." Cardin chuckled, the two leave the locker room.

* * *

The students all look at the Emerald Forest while Ozpin and Glynda observe them. Ryka is standing next to Glades, Norris is standing next to some blue haired guy, and Ener is standing next to some student with tan armor and brown hair along with a red one with grey hair and a southern accent yelling at another one with orange armor. So far these students were pretty weird, the red was strict, the orange was lazy, the pink made him uncomfortable and the maroon annoyed him. Next the right are other students wearing the similar armor except in different shades of blue, the first is ice blue and is always angry for some reason, the second is aqua and is a pervert and checks out Glynda, the third is dark blue and doesn't seem to have a brain, the final is a steel mixed with yellow who seems to only be the normal one, he appears to be blond like Ener.

"No Caboose, the Grimm beasts cannot be pets!"

"But their cute!"

"They are not cute, they are man-eating monsters who like to eat idiots...Like you for example."

The blonde one turns to his friends.

"Guys, Ozpin is listening." He whispered.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Glynda steps in.

""Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will given teammates...Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well"

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

After explaining everything, the students are set. Ener crotches and aims ultra while violence is in its sword form, Norris shifts his weapon to assault rifle mode and aims it, Glades shifts her weapon to its sword form, moves her right leg forward and her left back and raises her hand in a fist while Ryka aims her trident and crotches. Glynda smiles at her son, he smiles in return and the pads fling him


	8. Intiation

Ener aims ultra at a nevermore chick who is passing by, the bullet fires through its wings and clipping it in the process, he shifts violence into is sword form and slices the Grimm beast. Ener shifts ultra into sword form and raises both of his swords at a nearby tree, he slices the tree's branches and proceeds to fall.

"Crap!" The boy cursed. He looks at the ground and rolls over once he lands, he gets up while rolling and stops it by placing his hand on the ground ending the roll in a halting scratch, Ener looks at his hands and notices that there is dirt on them now.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" He winced. Ener runs over to a nearby tree and tries to rub off the dirt on him but feels a sharp pain instead, he raises both of his hands and see's the splinters on them. He shouts in a mixture of pain and anger and tries to get them off, Ener slowly takes them off and surpresses his scream. After taking them of, he notices rustling in the bushes, the boy pulls out ultra and violence, the form comes out of the bush and reveals to be a Beowulf, the most common of the Grimm beasts. More appear from the bushes and growl at him.

Ener fires both ultra and violence at the first one who seems to be the alpha male, the alpha male dodges the bullets and rolls over to Ener, it raises its claws and tries to swipe him, Ener spin flips over it and slashes his back leaving a wound on it, a second lunges towards him but Ener stabs it in stomach and slices its head off. He throws the decapitated body at the pack members running towards him and it pushes them back, Ener shifts his weapons back into their pistol form and shoots all four in the head, the injured alpha male swipes him in the back and knocks him to the ground. The alpha male roars at him while its bleeding what appears to be roses, the beasts raises both of its claws at him but Ener shoots the right with violence and quickly back flips from it, he raises ultra but this time in a throwing position, the gun shifts into its sword form and throws it at the beasts head.

The alpha male roars in great pain as it survives the attack, Ener powers up his aura which is blood-red in color, the alpha male tries to get the weapon off his head. The boy activates his semblance which increases the beasts bleeding speed, Ener's eyes turn blood-red and runs towards the beast in haste, as he runs, it leaves an open trail of dead grass, the alpha male looks up and raises its claws but Ener jumps on them and leaps in the air and stomps on the weapons handle, the Beowulf roars again in pain as the blade deepens through its head. He then flips to its back and stabs violence through its throat, killing it. The fallen beast falls on its knee's still breathing, Ener walks in front of it as it breaths its last breath.

"You...You're suppose to be one of us...Why?" The alpha male speaks weakly, Ener's eyes turn wide as the beast spoke, he quickly shakes his head and ignores it.

_Probably my imagination..._

"Your kind...Were our most powerful tools of infiltration..." He grabs ultra by its head and pulls it out.

"Traitor!" The beast roared as it falls over with violence leaning it neck and deepening the blade in through its throat, he pulls out violence out of its throat.

"I realized...Your not the only one of your kind...But she serves the humans and hunts us! We would have used you against her and reclaim our-"Ener crosses both ultra and violence at its neck. He quickly crisscrosses them both, the alpha males head rolls over. The boy continues to walk away from the scene.

"I wonder what happened to Ruby..." He turns around to see more bushes rustling. Thoughts of what teams he's going to be in flows through his mind.

_Hmmm, Ruby's pretty good but she seems a little clumsy, maybe Yang? She's like a tank mixed with a ferrari but she seems to be a little reckless like her sister...Weiss! She apologized so that means she could somehow be an awesome teammate because of those dust skills! But she's a bit of a...bitch. Blake on the other hand is a face I've known since childhood, we could make an awesome team due to our speed! Norris is another contender, he could be like a support class! Ryka on the other hand seems to be slightly...off and Glades might choke me if I tick her off but she is patient though..._

Ener hears tree's crashing falling and turns around, accompanied by the sounds of falling tree's is the sound of loud stomps...He slowly backs away from the noise. The figure is a mech, the cockpit opens to reveal the pilot to be Norris, he looks at Ener with his helmets singular orange glowing optic, a mini hand comes out of the the chest compartment and grabs the chin part of the helmet and it returns to its rectangular form and gets back in. The burnt-orange haired boy gets out of the mech, he leaps out of it accompanied with a voice from it saying "Follow mode engaged."

"Ener! Though you were Grimm snack, nice to see that I don't need to be paired with some jerk. So hows it hanging?"

"Fine, killed like about five Beowolves, one of them is an alpha male."

"Dang, I was after some Loki that was running from me when I massacred its pack, must be around here somewhere..."

"Hmm..." Ener begins to become worried and looks at his surroundings.

"I got an idea!" Ener turns to the technician.

"Yeah?"

"I got another one of these babies in the cubes, think it would be fun with another pilot."

"Wait...What?" Norris opens another cube and another mech comes out of it but this time more humanoid except in a slightly bulkier and wider body and a round head on cockpit, it appears to be carrying a large assault rifle. The cockpit opens to reveal seat.

"Hop in!"

"But, but-"

"No buts dude, welcome to the future of Grimm killing." Ener sighs in response and hops aboroad.

"Okay, how do you pilot this thing?"

"Well it follows a neural command but were just shooting so simply pull the trigger."

"Sure." The two stand in wait.

"What are we suppose to be waiting for?"

"Shh..." Ener sighs and waits inside his mech. Minutes turn into hours as he pulls out his 7DS and plays some Grand theft Vytal, Norris plays with his las sillas stacking game.

"Okay lets just destroy the forest and fire with reckless abandon."

"Sure-Wait, what?" Norris fires first, destroying many tree's along with some Grimm beasts lying in wait for the prey.

"Norris?" He continues firing.

"Norris?"

"Norris!"

"What!?"

"You might hit some students! Stop firing!"

"Fine..." Norris sighs.

"What about the mechs?"

"We'll use them as fast transport, you should really try to be patient."

"Patience is for tree-hugging hippies." The boy growls in response and the two begin to walk inside the mechs, the boys trudge through swampy terrain and marsh lands, the mechs are a little amphibious so they can walk in all terrain, so far the boys have been driving for fourteen hours and no Grimm beast on sight. They spot a few dead ones, all of them brutally murdered by someone or something, they are missing a kidney and a jaw, some are even hanging upside down from the tree's and skinned alive. Another is missing two arms and one with missing two legs, the boys get off the mechs, Norris puts both of them back into the storage cubes.

"Damn, what could have done this?" Norris whistled.

"Dunno but it looks like some student got hungry or wanted to leave a warning." Suddenly, they hear something in the water. The two turn to see a large mass heading towards them, Ener readies ultra and violence while Norris loads multitasker. The figure begins to resurface, it is covered in swamp grass and seems to be a female holding what appears to be a kukri knife mixed with a shotgun, on her back is a trident.

"Ryka?"

The figure unveils the swamp disguise and smiles at them, it is indeed Ryka.

"Yep!"

"How long were you under there?"

"Ninety hours just sleeping."

"Underwater?!" The two cried in unison.

"Hell yeah!" Norris and Ener looks at each other.

"Can I talk to you?" The technician asks.

"Sure."

"I would like to join!"

"This is something private Ryka...We are having relationship issues." Norris replied.

"Dude are you saying we are gay?!"

"He has a crush on Blake y'know~" Ryka mocked while making a rather perverted face.

"I don't! We're just childhood friends and working partners who just get along well and at the same time have the same interests like reading books!" Norris drags Ener to a nearby tree.

"Dude, I think we should ditch her. I mean, she's freaking crazy! Look-"

"She could be an asset. Telling by her abilities, the Grimm beasts were killed through the means of stealth and brutality."

"How could you tell?" The technician asked.

"This might sound a little stupid but the Grimm bodies looked like they have been caught by surprise and if they were trying to kill her, they would be in combat position such as their claws spread out or be on the ground dead in leaping posture."

"...Are you high?"

"Sorry for the observation but my uncle Adam told me that hunters sometime do detective work and showed me how identify Grimm kills and theorize how did they die."

"You could be detective instead." The boys jump out of fear and turn around to see Ryka with a serious and extremely offended face. Prayers are all ready set and Ener gulps.

"Look-"Norris stretches his hand towards her.

"Well I'll show you whose nuts!"

"Ryka, he's just-"

"I know! Everyone says that to poor ol'me! Scared and think I should try to open up, another day doesn't go by when someone see's you as a freak or a stalker!" She leaves the two while trudging through the bodies of Grimm beasts. Norris shrugs while Ener smacks him from the back of the head, suddenly, the three hear gun shots nearby.

* * *

Glades fires a spray of bullets at a horde of Ursa's, the first is taken down after three shots, behind the tall girl is Russel, Dove, Sky, and Cardin running. Another Ursa runs up to Cardin but he upper cuts the beast with his mace, snapping its neck in the process.

"Keep running!" Glades advised.

"What about you!?" Russel asked, Glades turns to him.

"Just move you Расистские идиоты!" She fires zimnyaya yarost' without even looking and hits another Ursa in the face. A Beowulf comes out of the bushes and lunges straight towards her, she shifts her weapon to is baton form and smacks the beast from the side of its cheek and comes crashing to the ground, Glades switches the weapons buttstock and dual axe blades come out of it, she swings it towards the Ursa's head and decapitates it. More Ursa's surround her and loads another clip on the side of her weapon, she turns on the button on the weapon and the barrel extends and the clip folds won on the bottom, the stock extends and the guns handle pulls back, the weapon turns into a staff.

"Кто первый?" An Ursa runs up to her and she swings the staff right before its could make a swipe, another tires to avenge its fallen comrade but Glades uppercuts it and aims the barrel on top of its head and pulls the trigger, another Beowulf leaps towards her and she notices its, the blade axes eject again and slices it midair. Two more run up to her but she shoots another one in the head, she swings the staff but it dodges the strike and rolls behind her, she raises the axe blade and it impales it through the chin and throws it midair. Glades then straightens the staff and fires at the beast, killing it. More beasts come out of the woods and Glades readies for battle, a person like her would consider dying in battle as the greatest moment in her entire life and is willing to take down as many as she could in the name of her crippled yet strong nation.

* * *

"We should split up!" Ener advised, Norris nods in response and walks alongside his mech. He spots an old trench with a horde of Beowulf's and jumps into it, he fires his multi-tasker at the horde by the hip, another Beowulf sneaks up from behind and makes a swipe at him, he crotches and rolls over to the side and shifts his weapon to its chainsaw mode and slices the Beowulf in half. Norris looks at his kill but another Beowulf pins him on the wall and opens its jaw at him, Norris impales the chainsaw through its neck and it falls backwards, he continues to shoot at the Beowulfs and starts sprinting at the same time, he looks to the side to his mech firing at a horde of Ursa's, one leaps towards it but the mech smacks it off and fires its machine gun at it with one hand.

"That's my girl!" Another Beowulf pins him down but something shoots it in the back of the head. He looks up to see Ener on the tree branches and nods to him, Ener jumps from tree to tree and flips forward bellow at another Beowolf, ultra and violence shifts into their sword forms and he slices off its arms as he lands, another runs up from behind him and he switches violence into his back and the blade impales it through the stomach, he grabs the Beowulf by the head and flips it over and decapitates it. More run towards him, he dashes towards the horde and slices the first one in half, another stretches its arms toward him but he switches to combat knife posture and impales the Beowulf in the chest, Ener then switches ultra into its C96 Mauser form and fires it from the Beowulf's head, he dashes with his meat shield and proceeds to shoot at more of them.

* * *

Ryka lands on an Ursa and slits its throat with her new found weapon, she found it in the river in great condition as if someone has dropped it. Its comrades turn and Ryak rolls over to another bush, the Ursa's look at their dead comrade, she breaks a stick and they begin to growl. The Ursa's being to separate.

Ursa 1 looks at its surroundings and feels a faint sent but the sent isn't human nor Faunus...But a demon. It finds the source of the sent but finds nothing, its feels a a sharp pain in its stomach and it looks down to see the girl covered in mud smiling at it while wielding her trident, the Ursa's partner roars in confusion from behind, she wiggles the beast to give its partner the jump, the partner goes over to see whats going on. The Ursa falls dead with is partner roaring in a mixture of fear and rage. It flips over it only to see nothing, it feels another sharp pain on its side and turns around, Ryka has stabbed it on its side, the Ursa falls over dead. She spots Glades fighting the horde of Beowulfs and Ursa's in the distance.

"This is my chance! My chance to prove I'm not a psycho! Psycho's don't save people, so this is going to be proof! Just wait til Ener and Norris see this!"

* * *

Glades shoots a Beowulf in the head as it leaps towards her, another tries to swipe her from the side but she rolls over and flips the Beowulf over and it collides with its pack partner. The horde is beginning to close on to her with no way of escaping, she readies her staff again. She hears a familiar yell from behind.

"High hoe!" Ryka stabs her trident on the ground and flings her self to the horde and stabs on in the back, behind her is Norris's mech, Norris and Ener. The three kill the horde.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"We heard some gunshots and we thought it would be nice to be a little...aquaintance." Ryka replied. Glades is speechless, no one has ever helped her before but this lunatic, technician and simple boy has saved her.

_Is this what gratitude feels like?_

The four spot the temple with Cardin and his friends.

"Ener, thought you were a goner but I guess killing a huntresses kid is pretty tough."

"Nice to see you too Cardin, got a chess piece?"

Cardin pulls out a black bishop chess piece.

"There's one over there." Dove pointed, the group hears a loud stomp.

"Get it quickly cause something else may have heard us fight." Sky advised while Russel worriedly whistled, Cardin glares at Russel and grabs him by the collar.

"What did you do!?"

"Well I thought is would be awesome for us to get some...Crocodilo and Fenrir omlet." Russel nervously replied, Cardin punches him return.

"Guys!" Ryka pointed at the sky, they look up to see a flying serpent-like Grimm beast heading towards them, it tries to do a run at them but Norris shoots a stasis at it, slowing the serpent down.

"We better go! My stasis may be updated but it won't slow it down" Norris warned.

"How about the Crocodilo?" Cardin asked.

"Its the slowest of the Grimm beasts when its on land." Ener replied, he nods to him and the group makes a run for it. As they reach the cliffside caves, they notice the Fenrir has snapped out of stasis and flies over them.

"We got this!"

"Car-"

"Just go!"

Ener nods in response and the rest of his group run into the caves. The group notices the stairs heading up to the cliffside, the path is long and floats on water, they begin to walk on the path but Ryka notices something large swimming alongside them.

"Didn't you say the crocodilo is slower on land?" Ryka asks Ener.

"Yeah, why?"

"And as memory serves the underwater tunnels are all connected..."

"What's so important about that?" Norris turns.

"And Russel stole the egg so that me-" A giant crocodile like Grimm beasts interupts her observation.

* * *

The Fenrir stretches its claws towards Cardin and his crew, Cardin readies his almace and hits it right before it could grab him while Dove slashes its leg with his axe.

"Dammit, we don't have anything that could take it down!" Russel cursed.

"Unless..." Cardin looks at Sky's crossbow.

"Sky, how good is your marksmanship?"

"Aced in all classes, why?"

"Russel said we can't take it down...But we can crash it." Sky gulps in response and aims his crossbow.

"Where am I suppose to hit?"

"I'll give you the signal..." The Fenrir is on his sights, it circles around them.

"Russel I want you to hop on the pillars." Russel nods in response and jumps on the pillars. Cardin orders Dove to take position with him, the Fenrir gets closer to them.

"Fire!" Sky fires the arrow at the wings causing the beast to lower down.

"Russel!" Russel nods in response and jumps on the beasts neck, he slashes every part with it using his daggers and finally its neck, the beast roars in pain and Russel gets off him.

"Alright Dove, get ready to jump!" The Fenrir begins to crash, Cardin and Dove jump and slash its chest, sending it crashing into the cliff.

* * *

The corodilo circles around them, Ener comes up with an idea.

"Ryka, I want you to gain its attention and lead it into the surface!"

"Sure!" She jumps into the water.

"Norris, use the mech to give her supporting fire! Throw some turrets along with it! Use IR!" Norris nods in response, Ryka swims real fast as the crocodilo pursue her with unrelenting strength. Suddenly, bullets pierce the water and hit the beast but deals only moderate damage on it. Ryka spots the shallow spot of the cave and resurfaces, Ener jumps on its head and stabs its eyes.

"Glades!" Glades nods in response and throws her grenade at him, he grabs the grenade and throws it into the mouth of the beasts.

"Everybody get down!" The beast explodes.

* * *

"Burnie Church, Leland , Urb Tucker and Ethan Washington. You have collected the white castle pieces, you will be labeled as team BLUE...Led by Burnie Church!" The students cheer in response alongside with team BLUE, the team is wearing similar armor but in different shades of blue. The next team comes up with the same armor except in red while one is pink.

"Suck it reds." Burnie whispered.

"Richard Hullum, Edgar Grif, David Simmons and Franklin D. Dounut. You have collected the black pawn pieces and will labeled as, team REDF...Led by Richard!"

"Does this mean I get to hurt Grif?"

"Whatever fits Mr Hullum."

"Next." Ozpin ordered. Ener, Norris, Ryka and Glades come up next.

"Ener Goodwitch, Norris Threshold, Ryka Cetus and Glades Glastnost. You have collected the black knight pieces and will be known as team ENRG...Led by Ener Goodwitch!" The crowd begins to cheer with Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss among them. Glynda smiles to her son and goes up to him, she embraces her adopted son.

"Show them what a Goodwitch can do sport!"


End file.
